The Fellowship of the Baby sitters
by Crazedfan
Summary: Arawen's baby sitting me and my brother! sounds fine, right? WRONG! anything that can go wrong does...its just basically a random little story my bro and i came up w. but R
1. Chapter 1

Let's see what was I going to say? Oh yeah! In the story I'm 9 and my brother's 6. In reality I'm 13 and my brother's 12. This is kind of weird, like it's just random stuff that's funny. If anyone has any ideas for tormenting a baby sitter, tell me. Me and Jeff just fight w/ each other the whole time. We never did anything to the sitter, isn't that sad? Remember plez give me ideas and review!

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring an dthe characters and places therein The Saul Zaentz Company d/b/a Tolkien Enterprises under License to New Line Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. (I got that off the back of a book mark, isn't that cool) 

Warning: No penguins were harmed in the making of this fic although Sean Bean was beaten…raped…and set a-flame.

* * * * * * * * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions 

The door bell rang at the Kingsbrook residence. Mrs. Kingsbrook went to answer it. An elf was standing on the porch, she had long dark hair, pale skin and blue (that look purple!!!) eyes. 

The girl elf held out her hand and said, "Hi I'm Arawen. I hear to baby sit Allie and Jeff."

Mrs. Kingsbrook stepped back from the door to let Arawen in, "Hello, Allie is upstairs and Jeff is watching TV. We're already late for out plane. So we'll be leaving now. See you in three days!" (three days with Arawen…….so much damage so little time)

The parents left for their trip and Arawen went out to her car. Out of the trunk she pulled six suit cases. When Arawen came back inside she deposited her luggage at the foot of the stairs and went into the living room. Jeff was laying on the couch watching TV. 

"Hey Jeff. What' ca doin'?" asked Arawen sitting in the lazy boy next to the couch.

"I dunno, said Jeff not looking away from the screen. (sadly Jeff is still like that)

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Arawen trying to start a conversation with the little boy. "Like ice cream or popcorn?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno."

"I think I'll go see what your sister's doing" said Arawen leaving to go upstairs.

As Arawen was walking up the steps she thought she heard a faint 'I dunno'. she walked to the first room on the right. A girl about 9 was typing on the computer. Arawen sat in a chair next to the girl.

"Allie, is your brother always like that?"

"Like what? If you mean staring at the TV like a zombie. Then, yes he's always like that. You get used to it." said Allie all the while not taking her eyes off the computer screen. (that is the one similarity between me and Jeff, we both stair at a screen for longs periods of time) 

"Oh," said Arawen. "Do you want to get off the computer and help me with you little brother? It's unhealthy to stair at something that long."

Allie opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. She just got up leaving Arawen where she was sitting. Arawen sighed and followed the 9-year-old.

When Arawen came back down into the living room both kid were watching TV. Arawen stood in front of the TV with her arms crossed over her chest. It took a few moments for it to register in their minds that someone was blocking their view of Survivor.

"Hey get out of the way," said Jeff waving his arms to the left.

"Yeah!" agreed Allie. "We were watching that."

"I'm not moving until we have an agreement," said Arawen.

Both of them were silent for a moment then Allie spoke up, "What kind of agreement?"

Arawen smiled. Which send chills there both children.

* * * * * * * * *

Ok, OK!! That sucked, I know. It will get better, hopefully. Aragorn, Legolas and the Hobbits will be in the next chapter promise. Send me ways to torment to Fellowship and don't worry they'll ALL some how be in this story. Tata for now, peace out people and REVIEW!!!!!! 

~Allie G

ps - Kona and Morgon *thunder clap* wanted me to tell u that all flames will be torn to shreds but our bunnies of doom, Kona and Morgona!! *thunder clap* Kona and Morgona *thunder clap* will be more then happy to destroy any and all flames. Our bunnies r real just to let u know and we will do that to flames. Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a while since I updated but life has been really crazy. 

Disclaimer: No penguins were harmed in the making of the fan fiction…and I don't own anything… 

Chapter 2: Death to Mr. Jingles

Arawen stood in front of the TV waiting for Allie and Jeff to come up with her part of the deal. They're part was Jeff wasn't allowed to watch TV all the time and Allie wasn't allowed on the computer. The family cat, Mr. Jingles, walked in and sat in the lazy boy. Mr. Jingles. a pure white cat with long, soft fur, sat watching Arawen and the children. 

"Okay," said Allie. "Your part is that you'll allow us to stay up as late as we want and you wont make a fuss about something if we break it."

Arawen considered the trade, "Alright I agree," she said.

"Arrrrrrrawen," said Jeff sucking his thumb and trying to look cute.

"What is it?" asked Arawen bending down to the little boy's height.

"Can we pleeeeeze watch TV?" asked drawing little circles in the rug with his foot trying his hardest to look adorable. 

It must have worked because Arawen smiled and said, "Yes you may but just because you asked so nicely." 

"Yay!" yelled Allie and Jeff.

They all sat down and started watching TV. Around 10 (this is pm) someone knocked on the door. Mr. Jingles ran under the chair as Arawen went to answer it. When she opened the door no one was there. Arawen closed the door and she went back to her seat. Again someone knocked and again no one was there when Arawen went to answer it. As she closed the door for the third time she saw someone run under the street light. But Arawen didn't have time to ponder this because the phone rang just then. After exactly 6.8 seconds the phone rang again. 

"Arawen you have to answer the phone. We're not suppose to," said Allie from her seat on the couch. 

"What?" asked Arawen.

"It's in the kitchen. You pick up the phone, press talk, hold it to your ear and say Hello," said Allie sarcastically not knowing that Arawen really didn't know what a phone was or how it worked. 

Arawen went into the kitchen and picked up what she hoped was the phone and pressed the little gray button that said 'talk'. Lucky for her she was right. 

"Hello," she said in a cheery voice.

There was silence on the other end. Then whoever had been calling hung up. She pressed talk again on an impulse and put the phone back on it's hook. As Arawen turned to go back into the living room, the lights flickered once but stayed on. 

A second later there was a loud zapping noise followed by Allie's scream. Arawen walked swiftly to the front of the house. 

Allie and Jeff ran out of the living room to Arawen before she could ever get near the room. Jeff wrapped his arms around Arawen's waist. Allie stood close, just off Arawen's left shoulder. 

"We heard something move in the bushes," Allie said fear apparent in her voice. 

Arawen walked over to the window in the living room with Jeff still holding on to her. "Well there doesn't seam to be anyone there now," she said looking out the window. Turing to Allie she added, "Where does your mother keep the candles?" 

"In the hutch, in the hall way, follow me," came the replay. 

Arawen followed the girl and in one of the draws Arawen found a few half used candles and a lighter. Allie had to help with the lighter but they finally got a candle lit for each of them, except for Jeff because Arawen and Allie didn't trust him with one so he just kept holding on to Arawen's waist. 

"What was that noise right before the lights went out?" asked Arwen trying to get Jeff to let go a little. 

"Uh, what noise?" asked Allie a bit to quickly.

Arwen was going to ask the girl if she was telling to truth but someone knocked at the door before she could. 

"Here, hold your bother," said Arwen prying Jeff's arms from around her waist and giving him to Allie. Jeff immediately wrapped him arms around Allie. But because Allie was considerably shorter then Arwen, Jeff's arms wrapped around his sister's shoulders causing her to drop her candle.

Mean while, Arawen cautiously opened the front door. The only light that lit the porch was the street light and the light from Arawen's candle only lit up so much darkness. Lucky Arawen is an Elf and elves have better eye sight and she was still able, even with the poor light, to identify people on the porch. 

Aragorn, Legolas, and the four hobbits.

"Your father sent us over to check on you," said Aragorn as if that explained everything. (a/n my dad did that to me once! He sent Jeff over!!!)

Arawen silently started to fume, "Daddy doesn't need to send anyone to check on me. I'm perfectly fine. I've got everything under control."

"How come all the lights are out then?" asked Merry.

"I don't…" started Arawen but she was so rudely interrupted.

Two things happened, one the lights came back on and there was a loud zap and a meow and there was the sound of something breaking and, "ARAWEN!!!!!!!" yelled Allie and Jeff from down the hall. Okay so more then two things happened. 

"I'll be right back," said Arawen as she went to go find her charge. 

The visitors on the porch shrugged and followed after Arawen.

Now when Allie dropped her _lit_ candle, it started a chain reaction. The flame from the candle hit an outlet causing a spark and a power surge. The lights came on and a loud meow was heard and another zap. The spark from the outlet lit the rug o fire, which in turn set the hem of Allie's jeans a flame. Jeff let go of his sister and jumped backwards into a table, that had been put in the hall for no other reason then it looked good. The table fell over hitting a china cabinet in the process. The doors the china cabinet flew open and a priceless vase with gold leaf fell and broke into at least 50 pieces. The vase had had flowers and water in it and as the vase broke the water went every where, putting out the fire on the rug and the fire on Allie's jeans that had been slowly spreading up her leg. Both children were perfectly silent looking at the damage for a second. Then they yelled for Arawen. 

Arawen walked in and saw the burnt spot on the rug, fallen over table, the pieces of broken vase and finally Allie and Jeff standing there trying to look innocent. Arawen was standing in shock when Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin came up behind her. 

"What happened?" asked Legolas.

"It was her fault!" yelled Jeff and the same time Allie yelled ,"It was his fault!"

Arawen took a deep breath and recovered from her shock, "I don't' care whose fault it was, how did this happen?"

Allie pointed to the candle on the floor, to the charred rug, to the table and finally to the ruined vase. 

"You should probably clean this all up before the children's parents get home," said Sam. 

"Their parents get home in 3 days," said Arawen calming down a little more.

"Oh, well that's good," said Pippin.

Frodo, who hadn't spoken at all since they had arrived, looked around and asked, "Did anyone else hear a cat meow when the lights came on?"

Arawen took her off the children to look at Frodo, " I did and another zap." She turned her gaze back to the children, " Do you two know anything about it?"

Allie shook her head and Jeff put on his cutie act again. 

"Arrrrrrrraaawen?"

Arawen smiled and her voice softened visibly, 'What is it, sweetheart?"

"Cat go boom!" said Jeff throwing his hands in the air and jumping up to emphasize his point.

"What do you mean 'Cat go boom'?" asked Arawen with a hint of worry in her voice.

Jeff's eyes light up with excitement, "Cat was eatin' cord and Cat go boom!"

"Where?" 

"Living room," said Jeff simply. "Under the chair."

So everyone ran into the living room. Aragorn and Legolas moved the Lazy Boy back a couple of feet. Underneath was a burnt imprint of Mr. Jingles was some white fur around the burn and a small pile of ashes but that was all.

RIP Mr. Jingles.

**********

Obviously we are not cat people. LoL! Well u know what to do. Cheers!

~Crazedfan


End file.
